Nuestro secreto
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Cada noche me visitaba, la pasamos de lo mejor hasta las 4 am, para luego aparentar que no pasaba nada. Todo comenzó aquella vez en la Isla Tenrou , hay empezó nuestro secreto. LaxusXMira -OneShot -Ooc


**Hola ,soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo fic de esta maravillosa pareja *-* LaxusxMirajane 3 no se ustedes pero me encanta juntos *-***

**Bueno mi primer fic sobre esta, termino un poco triste pero en fin , espero les guste esta :D :D**

**PD:Hay un poco de Ooc , bueno tal vez no pero a mi parecer si , igual espero que les guste**

**:D**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © ****Hiro Mashiro**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nuestro secreto**

Que terrible noche, me dije .Apenas me levantaba eran las 4 am, ella se ponía su ropa nuevamente, debía regresar al cuarto que compartía con su hermana .Realmente admiraba su despertador interno todos los días desde que llegamos al Daimatou Enbu , se levantaba a la misma hora y regresaba a su habitación compartida con Lisanna.

-Llevamos casi 8 años, de esta manera –Dijo antes de abrir la puerta, luego sonrió- Somos muy discretos

Cerro la puerta saliendo, me acomode nuevamente en la cama observando el cielo, si ya se cumplirían ocho años, aunque el tiempo del ataque de Acnologia en la Isla Tenrou no debería contar. Todo comenzó aun un año atrás, con esa inesperada llamada durante mi trabajo.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte, estaba en el segundo piso del gremio- Solo magos clase S pueden estar aquí._

_-Has olvidado que también soy una clase S- respondió mientras entraba a la biblioteca _

_-Ya no mereces ese titulo _

_Ella no me respondió, saco el libro que buscaba y bajo nuevamente. ¿Cómo una maga tan poderosa se volvió una buena para nada?, realmente este gremio necesitaba un cambio, un cambio radical._

_Mirajane era un ejemplo de la mediocridad del gremio que maneja mi abuelo, pero yo lo cambiare. Tome uno de los trabajos y me marche._

_(…)_

_-Laxus, tienes que venir. –Dijo a través de la lacrima de comunicación –Phantom lord está atacando el gremio, quieren llevarse a Lucy._

_-¿Qué?- Pregunte, de verdad cree que dejaría mi trabajo por ayudar a esa rubia sexy, bueno ese era un buen punto-Si ella se vuelve mi amante lo podría considerar, la salvare y luego la llevare a mi cama._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso en una situación así?- Pregunto, note como su voz flageaba, patético. El demonio reducido a una cantinera.-Nuestro compañeros son lastimados, podemos morir…_

_-Eso servirá para limpiar el gremio, de esos mediocres.-Su cara mostros horror, dándome la satisfacción.-Jajaja…_

_Reí mientras ella cortaba la trasmisión, si no mal recordaba ella mantuvo una relación con Freed, estuvo en su cama unas semanas y luego la dejo. Ese gremio es una madriguera de mediocres, pero yo lo cambiare. _

-Sí que era idiota – Me dijo levantándome, comenzaba el día libre en el Daimatou Enbu .El viejo me dijo que me reuniera con el temprano y ya estaba atrasado un par de horas.

Camine por los pasillos del hotel observándolo con la primera maestra, ambos tenían una mochila y estaban vestidos muy de verano.

-Laxus, debías estar aquí hace una hora, muchacho irresponsable.- El viejo comenzó a parlotear, Mavis tan solo reía.

-Calla viejo

-Vamos, estoy muy emocionada –Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban, para ser una fantasma parecía ser muy humana, bueno come, va al baño, llora, es decir ¿Dónde quedo la lógica?

Caminamos durante un rato, no tenía ni la más mínima idea a donde llevaríamos a la primera a jugar. Estaba considerando si en verdad me quería convertir en maestro. Todos los maestros de Fairy Tail les faltaban un tornillo.

-Llegamos –El viejo se paró al medio sonriendo –Espero hallas traído bloqueador Laxus.

-No me jod…..-¿Una piscina?

-¡Sí!- Exclamo Mavis yendo a la boletería junto al viejo, suspire y los seguí. Tendría que cuidar de ambos ya que mi abuelo era uno de los que más reputación le dio al gremio de destruir todo en sus trabajos.

Cuidar a mi abuelo, yo no debería estar haciendo esto. Esto es trabajo de Miraja… Se fue muy rápido esta mañana, Mirajane ¿Quién lo diría? A pesar que me tenía tanto asco.

_-Así que sobrevivieron…-Dije al llegar al gremio en plena construcción, note que estaban haciendo cierto cambios._

_-Laxus- Voltee viendo al viejo con un traje de construcción- ¿Cómo te fue?_

_-Mejor que a ustedes _

_Continúe caminado dejando al viejo, baje al sótano donde aún estaba el bar, observe a la cantinera atender a estos buenos para nada. Sonreí y me senté en uno de los bancos, ella se acercó._

_-¿Deseas algo?- Me miro sonriendo ¿Cómo es que lograba sonreír siempre? Me irritaba._

_-Un whisky –Respondí_

_Ella fue hacia el bar y me lo sirvió , me quede por buen rato ahí, había demasiadas personas y no podía subir a un segundo piso exclusivo de magos clase S, porque estábamos en un sotano._

_El lugar se fue vaciando poco a poco, hasta que quedamos ambos._

_-¿Cómo ganaron?-Pregunte_

_-Todos juntos, como un gremio pudimos vencer – Respondió sonriendo._

_-Jaja, que estúpido.- Tire al vaso, ella continuo sonriendo.-¿Cómo una maga tan poderosa como tú se trasformó en esto?_

_-Ya no es necesario que sea asi…-Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo- Lisanna, ella…_

_No completo, ya la estaba besando, solo era un capricho quería provocar a la demonio en ella salir, nunca espere que me correspondiera. Me dio acceso a su boca, comencé a recorrerla con mi lengua, cada lado , sin embargo…_

_-No vuelvas hacer eso – Apenas terminamos ella se alejó.-Hablo enserio Laxus._

_-Tranquila no le diré a Freed_

_Su expresión cambio, solo reí mientras me marchaba, había olvidado que era de Freed, tal vez debería culparlo de la mediocre cantinera que ensuciaba el nombre de un clase S. _

-¡Laxus-Chan vamos!-Mavis, tenía una gran manía de llamarme así cuando estaba emocionada, suspire entrando a la piscina con ellos, me quede en la orilla mientras que ella y el viejo comenzaban a calentar.

Comencé a observar el lugar, ¿Esa no era Erza? ¿Qué hace aquí? También estaban Natsu y Lucy, por otro lado estaban Gray, Juvia y ese chico de Lamia Scale. Parece que Mavis no era la única que quería ir a la piscina hoy. Seguí observando el lugar y me di con la sorpresa que no solo todo Fairy Tail estaba en dicha piscina, si no que todo el Daimatou Enbu había decidido relajarse aquí.

-Maestro, maestra , Laxus también decidieron relajarse hoy- Esa voz, esa bella voz.- Que gusto.- Su sonrisa angelical… Ella también estaba aquí. Que cursi sonó eso.

-Mirajane viéndote en ese bikini , si fuera 40 años más joven…

-Calla viejo- Solté sin querer, ella se rio mientras que Mavis me miraba extrañada

-Laxus, pareces aburrido .Anímate- Lisanna noto mi fastidio, como ella no era niñera de dos maestros del gremio.- Vamos a nadar….

Mirajane me observo con una sonrisa tan tierna pero a la vez decía, aléjate de mi hermana. Negué moviendo mi cabeza, debía cuidar a ese par.

-Lisanna, yo me quedare con Laxus a cuidar a los maestros.

-Está bien Mira-nee- dijo dándose vuelta, aunque luego regreso – Ten cuidado con esa chica Mira-nee .Te puede volver a quitar el sostén de tu bañador.

-Tendre cuidado – Dijo, ¿Así que le robaron la parte superior de su bañador? No quisiera ser los que la vieron después que me encargue de ellos.

-No creo que Makao & Wakaba sobrevivan a otro sangrado más…- Tranquila cuñada, no creo que vivan para contarlo.

Lisanna regreso a la piscina, según lo dicho por Mirajane iría a espiar a Elfman y Evergreen, nos dejó solos sentados en la orilla observando a los maestros jugar.

-No te atrevas a hacerles daño – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Tranquila, los accidentes son muy comunes hoy en día.

-Hablo enserio Laxus – Su voz sonó escalofriante, aun no tenía la oportunidad de enfrentar su Soul Satan – Eres demasiado celoso.

-Vamos, puede ser una casualidad que un rayo les caiga mientras caminan por la calle.

Ella comenzó a reír, nuestra "relación" si es que se le podía llamar asi , había mejorado desde aquella vez…..

_-¿Te vas del gremio?- Pregunto luego de enterarse que el viejo me había expulsado._

_-Si- fue todo lo que dijo mientras guardaba mis cosas._

_-Todos cometemos errores Laxus_

_-Aunque no me expulsara me pesaba ir.-Dije terminando mi maleta-Por cierto, emmm siento lo de ese día._

_-No tienes por qué disculparte- Dijo sonriendo- Gracias…_

_-¿Por besarte a la fuerza?- Quien lo diría Mirajane, era salvaje…bueno tal vez la antigua sí, pero la actual lo conservaba _

_- No, gracias a ti pude volver –Dijo mientras dejaba un caja en la mesa._

_-Pensé que fue Freed, buena pelea por cierto._

_-Gracias- Volteo para marcharse, sin embargo – No me molestaría verte de vez en cuando…_

_-Sabes cómo usar la lacrima, esperare tu llamada.-Tome mis cosas y también tome mi camino._

_-Laxus, esta noche por favor mira el "Fantasía"_

En ese momento Mavis se acercó, el abuelo parecía haber ido por helado.

-La juventud, es algo muy bello, jóvenes –dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Usted luce muy joven, maestra – Mirajane, siempre tenía un cumplido, no importara la situación.

-Solía tener un amigo así también –Dijo mientras se sentaba –Su nombre era Zeref, pero eso no importa. Disfruten su juventud.

En ese momento una bola de fuego caía hacia la piscina, ese idiota Natsu estaba a punto de echar el día a perder.

-Vamos…- Me jalo del brazo antes que Natsu callera.

(…)

_-Me alegra que estés de vuelta _

_-No estoy de vuelta, solo vine a... turistear un poco –Fue todo lo que dije._

_-Erza nos contó que enfrentaste solo al maestro __Purehito, que los protegiste.-Su voz era suave, no me digas que lloraras, pensó al verla._

_-Supongo que si…_

_-Te muy entretenido con Lisanna, hace un momento._

_-¿No estaba muerta? Tú mejoraste tu relación con Freed – Respondió rodando los ojos-¿Celos?_

_-Laxus- dijo observándome- Me alegra mucho que estés de regreso-se levantó._

_La tome del brazo antes que se fuera y volví a sentir sus labios contra a los míos._

_-Laxus, sabía que tenías otros motivos para venir…._

_-¿Erza?- Mirajane se exalto-No es lo que piensas._

_-No hablemos de esto –Sonrió y volteo – Por cierto, Laxus estaba muy cariñoso con Lisanna._

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunto, mientras entraba a la ducha junto a mí.

-El tiempo vuela- Dije sin pensar.

-Son ocho años, bueno solo uno – Dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios- No importa, aun es nuestro secreto.

Cerro las cortinas mientras el agua de la ducha del hotel recorría nuestras cuerpos juntos, una vez más…. Este era nuestro secreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les guste y espero Reviews e.e**

**Izumi**


End file.
